Saint Not! Valentine's Day
by Ptwistasista
Summary: Emphasis on the "not". Mac has a Valentine's dance, Bloo learns about St. Valentine, and the newest resident of Foster's gets to play cupid... of chaos. Completed!
1. Valentine's? Yuck!

I'm actually working on a _Harry Potter_ fic at the moment, but I wanted to write this for Valentine's Day. Ok here we go.

It was 2:59 and a Monday at Mac's school, and the bell was about to ring.

"All right class" said the teacher, "as you know Valentine's Day will be next Monday, and in honor of the celebration, we're having a dance this Saturday in the auditorium." Most of the kids groaned at the statement, for, 8-year-olds, weren't particularly fond of Valentine's Day and at that moment the bell rang and every student raced from the classroom, while Mac walked slowly towards Foster's.

Once there he rang the bell and Mr. Herriman let him in.

"Good evening Master Mac," said Mr. Herriman as Mac walked in. he saw Wilt, Frankie, Coco, and Eduardo on the couch with tears in their eyes.

"Hey guys," said Mac.

"H-hey Mac," said Frankie in a sniffling voice.

"What's up?" said Mac concerned. Frankie pointed to the television and an announcer's voice from it said,

"And now, we return to The Loved and the Loveless."

"You're not still watching that dopy soap opera are you?" asked Bloo walking into the room sounding annoyed. "Man, love sure stinks."

"Come on, Bloo, you've got to believe in love," said Frankie in a stronger voice, "especially since Valentine's Day is just a week away. Oh! That reminds me I've got to go pick up my cousin and Valentine's Day decorations. Could you guys record this?" asked Frankie to the teary friends. They sniffled, then replied,

"Mm-hmm."

And Frankie left.

"So, who wants to watch wrestling?" asked Bloo.

"Bloo!" yelled the friends.

"What? What's wrong with wrestling?"

"Bloo, I'm sorry, but you really do need to get into the Valentine's Day spirit," said Wilt.

"Coco co co co co co coco co co co." said Coco.

"Yeah, sometimes we do wonder if you have a heart."

" Me? Heartless? I've got enough heart for my best friend. And now we're going to play some heart-filled games! Come on, Mac!"

"Okayyyyyy!" yelled Mac as he was dragged outside by his imaginary friend.

Aleuandharry: The romance is coming. Don't worry! Also, I'm thinking about changing my author name. How does Officialromantic69 sound? Read and review!


	2. Mac's Angel and the Cupid of Chaos

Aleuandharry: Okay, before I start this new chapter I want to say a few things. First this is my first Foster's fic. Second I want to thank GrungeGIRL for my story's first review! Thank you!  And also I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. Okay? Here we go!

Two hours later, Frankie came back from the store.

"Hey, everyone, could you come here a second?" yelled the red-head over the intercom. All the friends, including Wilt, Ed, and Coco scurried to the doorway.

"All right, guys," said Frankie, putting down the party stuff, "there's someone really special I want you all to meet. She put off her traveling for two weeks to spend Valentine's Day with us! Please welcome, my cuz, Angelina!" Then at that second Angelina walked in. She was blond with powder blue eyes and she was wearing a powder blue dress with white tights and blue shoes. She looked about Mac's age. All the friends began exchanging greetings with her.

"Hey, could you hang for a second, Angelina? I want someone special to give you a tour, ok."

Angelina nodded, and Frankie went off.

Meanwhile in Mr. Herriman's office…

"Well, Master Bendy, it is currently a week before St. Valentine's Day, and, as the newest resident of the home, you have been given the honor to be our cherub,"

"Cherub?" asked Bendy.

"A seraph, Master Bendy," said Mr. Herriman, but Bendy still looked confused. Mr. Herriman sighed then said,

"Our cupid, Master Bendy," said Mr. Herriman.

"Oh," said Bendy in a false-surprised voice.

"Like, St. Valentine, bringing couples closer by private marriage, you will bring together couples of this house using…these." Mr. Herriman pulled out a case of pink and red arrows with points shaped like hearts.

"These arrows will make anyone, with the exception of you, fall in love with the next male, if they are female, or female, if they are male, that they see. Use them responsibly, I know you will," said Mr. Herriman, sternly.

"Of course, Mr. Herriman, you can count on me."

Back near the front door, Frankie was heading down the stairs with Mac and Bloo shouting,

"What's he gotta do, Frankie! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"You'll see, Bloo," said Frankie, annoyed. He bounced down the stairs chanting, "I can't wait to see," but was cut off by the sight of the friend inside Herriman's office.

'What he doing to kiss-up now?' thought Bloo and snuck away to eavesdrop. Frankie and Mac made it down the stairs, with the friends still crowding around Angelina.

"Come on, Mac let's get through this crowd, unh!" said Frankie in a strained voice. "Come on, everyone, make way. Make way! Okay, Mac," said Frankie, half-way through the crowd, "I need you to take my," groaned Frankie but she was cut off, because she was being squashed by the crowd and was separated from Mac.

"Frankie, are you O.K.? Frankie!" yelled Mac through the crowd, though he doubted she could hear him. He then fought his way through the crowd and saw a human hand. Thinking it was Frankie, he tugged on it and dragged it out of the crowd.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" shouted Frankie and the friends sped out of the room, leaving her standing alone, panting of exhaustion, and collapsed on the spot, causing Doctor Boo-Boo-Be-Gone and Nursy to rush in and take her to the hospital wing.

'If that was Frankie,' thought Mac, 'whose hand am I'

"Um, Hello," said a soft voice. Mac turned and saw Angelina. He started feeling like he had a fever. He felt hot all over, his palms were sweating, his knees were knocking, and he asked dreamily,

"Were you the one I got out of that crowd?"

"Mm-hmm," said Angelina in an equally dreamily voice. "You practically saved my life, they were suffocating me! So who do I have to thank?"

"Oh! Uh, I'm, uh, Mac," said Mac with a nervous laugh.

"I'm Angelina," said Angelina in a charming voice.

"Angelina? That's a beautiful name," said Mac trying to sound as charming as possible.

"Thank you," said Angelina sweetly.

Meanwhile at Herriman's office, Bloo got smashed by the door as Bendy walked out.

"I could've sworn I saw Bloo here," said Bendy irritably.

"I'm right here, ya kiss-up," said Bloo pushing the door off himself.

"What were you talking to Herriman about, huh?"

"It's none of your business, but if you must know, I'm the house's cupid this whole week," said Bendy.

Bloo, through laughs said, "Cupid! What a stupid job! Good luck finding love here. None of the guys are girl appealing.

Bendy got angry but then said calmly, "Oh no," Then he pointed in the direction of Mac and Angelina.

"So, I was wondering, could you give me a tour of the house?" asked Angelina.

"Sure," said Mac smoothly, "follow my lead." Angelina giggled and they both walked up the stairs together. Bloo stared at them as they went mouth agape.

"I think I found my first couple," said Bendy as he laughed sinisterly.

Aleuandharry: whew, that was long! Hope you liked it! Another Chapter will be up tomorrow or Thursday tops, as long as I keep getting reviews! RR, TTFN (ta-ta for now)! I heard that somewhere, weird, huh?


	3. Punk Rock and BBall come together

Aleuandharry: I feel so great! This is my story's fourth day and I've already gotten eight reviews! Well, don't want to keep you waiting, here's the new chapter!

Bendy loaded two arrows, and prepared to fire. Bloo tried to wrestle them away but it was too late. The arrows shot from Bendy's bow but, fortunately, missed Mac and Angelina (Aleuandharry: Phew!), and instead zoomed passed them, around four corners, down two flights of stairs, (shooting past several imaginary friends) through the sitting room, the waiting room, the bouncy room, the stables, and heading straight for the hospital wing, where Frankie laid unconscious.

"What was that?" said Angelina.

"I don't know," said Mac, "but, uh, how 'bout that tour, huh?"

"Sure, let's go!" cried Angelina with excitement. And they ran off, yet again.

"Grr! I missed!" growled Bendy. "Oh, well. I can always try again," he added deviously, and ran after them.

Bloo, so mad he was shaking, roared,

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY BUDDY…BUDDY!" and raced after him.

Back at the hospital wing, Frankie had finally awoken. She was stretching herself out when Wilt came in with "get well soon" balloons shaped like hearts, and a card.

"Hey, Frankie! You okay?" asked Wilt.

"Yeah…I'm okay, Wilt. Whatcha got there?"

"Oh, well, um…" the tall friend began to blush, "I heard you were in the hospital wing and, well I brought some get well soon gifts. Is that okay?"

"Aw, Wilt, that's so sweet. Thanks."

"No problem."

Then, at that instant, the two arrows buzzed in, ricocheted off the bed stand, and hit both Frankie and Wilt. They both stared at each other for a moment, and then Wilt said,

"Frankie," in a gentle voice "would you like me to walk you to your room?"

"Oh, Wilt," said Frankie in a swooning voice, "Of course, only…"

"What is it?"

"My leg feels pretty sore. Could you carry me?"

Wilt picked her up with his good hand and said warmly,

"Of course, Frankie, my dear."

Then he strolled out of the hospital wing, with Frankie cradled in his arm. Then the least liked member in the home, Duchess, walking through the stables looking for Frankie, looked up and saw them both.

"Hey, Duchess," said Wilt dreamily staring into Frankie's eyes. Frankie just waved with her fingers and stared back into Wilt's eyes (his good and bad one).

"What's up with them?" asked one of the horses with horns and wings and that talked.

"I do not know," said Duchess, "and I do not want to know."

Aleuandharry: Well that's the chapter, hope you liked it! I just want to say two things: One, if any of you are interested you can read review my other story. It's a _Harry Potter_ story called "A New Crush for a Young Wizard" (you don't have to, but I'd appreciate it.)

And two I'm thinking about changing my author name. Any suggestions? Oh! And also Read Review this new chapter! Bye-bye!


	4. B&B Team Up

Aleuandharry: Hey, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got sick, bronchitis. Not pretty. I didn't miss any school though. I have the whole week off (winter recess). I really, really hate- no- I loathe getting sick, especially on vacation. Oh well. I'm feeling better now, so here's the new chapter.

Meanwhile, Mac was playing tag with Angelina outside. Mac was it and Angelina was running as though her life depended on it.

"You're not gonna catch me, Mac!" shouted Angelina.

"Oh yes I am, Angelina!" Mac yelled back to her. They were having the time of their lives. Unaware of the mysterious little friend lurking in the bushes, waiting to get a clear shot.

"This time, I'm not going to miss," cackled Bendy. He took an arrow from his quiver and aimed for Mac.

Not too far away, an old resident of the home had finally returned after a painful record-breaking experience- Berry. She saw Bendy from a hill top and started down to investigate this new friend.

"Get ready to feel the love, Mac," said Bendy about to fire when a shrill voice shouted to him,

"Hi there!" The shock caused him to drop the arrow. He glared at Berry and roared,

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR! I WAS ABOUT TO CREATE A VALENTINE'S DAY COUPLE!"

"Valentine's Day couple?" asked Berry. Bendy pointed to Mac and Angelina. Berry looked shocked and thought, 'Mac's in love? But how? Hmm … if Mac is in love, then he can't spend time with Bloo. That means I'll have him all to myself.'

"Hey, I'm sorry about that," said Berry, "How about to make it up to you, I'll help you to make those two fall in love?"

"You help me?" asked Bendy. "Hmm… I could use a little help. Alright toots, you can help. I'll even let you have a few arrows," said Bendy handing Berry some arrows but Berry put her hand up in protest.

"I'll only help you on two conditions: One, never call me 'toots' again, my name is Berry."

"Okay," said Bendy.

"And two, you have to help me with a little romance problem of my own. That is, making someone fall in love with me."

"Who did you have in mind?" asked Bendy.

And Berry's face had spread into a sinister smile…

Aleuandharry: Well, you can pretty much guess what will happen next. I just love romance stories and drama. And I like comedy too. Well that's all for now, the next chapter may be a little late. Bye for now!


	5. Blooberry

Aleuandharry: Wow, this chapter was up sooner than I thought! Well, this chapter will be a good one, promise.

During the next three days, Foster's became the most love sick place in the whole city. Eduardo fell in love with Coco, Mr. Herriman with Madame Foster, and Bloo was going to get a piece of the action.

Bloo was in Frankie's room on her computer researching "St. Valentine", muttering to himself what he was reading. Bendy and Berry were standing outside watching.

"OK," whispered Bendy, "You take this,"-he handed her an arrow- "and poke him with it at the back of the neck. And make sure he's looking at you when you do it." Berry nodded and headed into the room with the arrow behind her back.

She snuck in behind Bloo and cleared her throat, he didn't respond. She did it again, he didn't respond. Then she finally spoke up and said,

"Bloo…"

Bloo felt a chill run down his spine. He knew that voice well. He turned the chair slowly around and a look of pure terror shot across his face.

"B-b-berry?" he stuttered, "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, silly. Who'd you expect?"

Bloo slung from the chair and back away from her slowly.

"Um, you know, I should go and look out for Mac so I'll just be going!" Bloo began to head for the door, while Bendy was getting impatient. He shot two arrows (an extra just in case) heading for Bloo just when Berry had thrown hers. Bendy ducked so Berry's missed him and instead flew out the window. One of Bendy's arrows was off target and bounced off the wall and also out the window. But the other arrow hit Bloo right on the back of the neck while he was looking at Berry!

He stared at her longingly and said, "Berry, I love you."

Berry stared at him but then said, "You do?"

"You bet I do!"

"Oh, Bloo!" They then pulled in for a kiss but Bendy tapped Berry on the shoulder and whispered,

"You got what you wanted; now you have to help me."

"Bloo," said Berry.

"Yes, darling?" said Bloo.

"Meet me at your room later, ok? I've got to run an errand."

"As you command, dearest," said Bloo and bobbed away as though he was walking on air.

Aleuandharry: Bloo has fallen in love with Berry. The horror. (Screaming) the horror! Well, um, read and review (giggles embarrassedly).


	6. Let's Dance Pt 1

Aleuandharry: I think I've got some options for my name change but I need your opinion. Should my new pen name be: J-pop Juni-san, Allaroundromantic, Dramaqueenteen, or should I leave my name as it is? I'm letting the people decide! Well, here's the new chapter!

Later that night, Mac was being driven to his school's dance by his mom. She had made him wear a suit and tie for the occasion, though Mac had protested it.

He stepped from his mother's car and she told him,

"Don't worry, Mac you're going to have a great time. I'll be home late tonight, so Terrence and some of his friends are going to pick you up, ok?"

Mac opened his mouth to argue, but his mother kissed him on the cheek, waved good-bye, and drove off. Mac then headed inside. The auditorium was highly decorated with steamers, lights, mobiles, and crafts made by the students of the school. And speaking of the students, many of them were in formal outfits too, so he didn't feel so embarrassed. Then the school's principal came onto the stage.

"All right, students, welcome to our Valentine's Day dance. If there is a problem you can talk to any of the chaperones, and the dance ends at 9 o'clock."

She walked off the stage and the music began. It was a Latin-style dance song. Some headed for the dance floor, others to the snack table. Mac sat down in a chair by the wall.

"Mac?" said a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Angelina. He thought she was pretty the first time he saw her, but now she was gorgeous. She was wearing a long, fuchsia-colored dress with matching shoes and a pink rose in her hair. She also had deep pink-colored earrings with a matching pendent around her neck.

"Um, Mac?" said Angelina.

"Y-yeah, Angelina?" stammered Mac.

"Would you dance with me?" She met his eyes and his met hers.

Mac didn't know what to say. He'd never danced with a girl before.

"If you don't want to, it's okay," said Angelina in a disappointed voice.

"No! No. Let's dance!" He took her hand and they headed to the dance floor.

_Wopah!  
Un, dos, tres One, two, three  
Un pasito pa'alante Maria One step forward, Maria  
Un, dos, tres One, two, three  
Un pasito pa'atras One step back  
Un, dos, tres One, two, three  
Un pasito pa'alante Maria One step forward, Maria  
Un, dos, tres One, two, three  
Un pasito pa'atras One step back  
Wopah!  
_

"This is one of my favorite songs!" said Angelina.

_(Un-un-un un dos)  
(Un-un-un un, dos, tres)  
(Un-un-un un dos)  
(Un-un-un) wopah!_

(Oh eh oh) un, dos, tres (oh ah)  
(Oh eh oh) un, dos, tres (oh ah), wopah!

Oh-lo-lo-le-lo-le, oh-lo-lo-le-lo-le  
Le-lo-le-lo-lai  
Oh-lo-lo-le-lo-le, oh-lo-lo-le-lo-le  
Que me tienes loco

She's the one that always turns me on  
A sexy angel fallen from heaven  
She's the one that always drives me wild  
In her arms I'm trapped forever

Bridge:  
Asi es Maria, blanca como el dia  
Pero es veneno si te quieres enamorar  
Asi es Maria, tan caliente y fria  
Que si te la bebes  
De seguro te va a matar, wopah!

Chorus:  
Un, dos, tres  
Un pasito pa'alante Maria  
Un, dos, tres  
Un pasito pa'atras  
Aunque me muera ahora (un, dos, tres)  
Maria (un pasito pa'alante Maria)  
Maria (un, dos, tres)  
I wanna make you mine (un pasito pa'atras)

Oh-lo-lo-le-lo-le, oh-lo-lo-le-lo-le  
Le-lo-le-lo-lai  
Oh-lo-lo-le-lo-le, oh-lo-lo-le-lo-le  
Que me tienes loco

Maria is an angel in disguise  
Speaks my love with her devotion  
Search for a special place to hide  
As she conquers all my emotions

Bridge

Chorus

(Un pasito pa'alante, un pasito pa'atras)  
(Un pasito pa'alante, un pasito pa'atras)  
Maria, Maria (un pasito pa'alante, un pasito pa'atras)  
Maria (un pasito pa'alante, un pasito pa'atras), wopah!

(Oh eh oh oh ah)  
(Oh eh oh oh ah) wopah!

Un, dos, tres  
Un, dos, tres  
Un, dos, tres  
Un pasito pa'alante Maria  
Un, dos, tres  
Un pasito pa'atras

(Un-un-un un dos)  
(Un-un-un un, dos, tres)  
(Un-un-un un dos)  
(Un-un-un un, dos, tres) wopah!  
(Un-un-un un dos)  
(Un-un-un un, dos, tres)

Bridge

Chorus

Un, dos, tres  
Un pasito pa'alante Maria  
Un, dos, tres  
Un pasito pa'atras  
Un, dos, tres  
Un pasito pa'alante Maria  
Un, dos, tres  
Un pasito pa'atras, wopah!  


Aleuandharry: They definitely got a party goin' on up in there, huh? I just love that song! Okay this chapter's done so RR.  


	7. Let's Dance Pt 2

Aleuandharry: I don't have much to say except I'm going to put in another song (one of my favorite love songs too) and the lyrics are in italics. Okay, so, here's the new chapter.

After the dance, everyone gave them a thunderous applause. They bowed and (in Angelina's case) curtsied to their audience, but while they were accepting the praise, someone grabbed Mac by the collar and dragged him off. Angelina fought her way through the crowd and followed.

They dragged him outside and hurled him to the ground.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" yelled Mac.

The figure turned around. It was Mac's brother, Terrence.

"Terrence! What are you doing here!"

"You missed your daily pounding today, I'm here to make it up for you," grunted Terrence. He picked him up by the collar again and said, "Now this will only for a second."

"You stay away from him!" yelled Angelina, bursting through the doors.

"Oh yeah," said Terrence, "And what are you gonna do if I don't, girlie?"

Angelina then got a look of pure rage on her face.

"Never… call…me…girlie!"

She then jumped into the air and yelled "Hyah!" and pulled off some of the most outrageous karate moves ever seen, living Terrence with an extremely disfigured face.

"You ever call me 'girlie', or try picking on Mac again, you are dead!"

Terrence screamed and ran away at lightning speed. Angelina dusted her hands and turned to face Mac, who had his mouth wide open in shock. Angelina blushed and said,

"It was something I picked up from a friend."

Mac stared at her some more then said,

"Cool."

Then the two arrows that had flown from Foster's earlier (5th chapter) were beginning to head down… right towards Mac and Angelina! Angelina saw them first and pointed up saying,

"What are those!"

They both looked up and tried to dodge them, but one hit Angelina's wrist while she was still pointing up, and one hit Mac's shoulder, causing him to fall over.

Angelina rubbed her wrist and removed the arrow, but it had already taken its effect. She looked in Mac's direction and saw he'd fallen.

"Mac!" she cried, and ran over to his aid.

She leaned over him, held his head up, and whispered,

"Are you okay?"

Mac's eyes fluttered open and met Angelina's.

"I think I've died," said Mac, "Because I staring into the face of an angel."

She smiled widely and helped him up.

Then they both heard a soft song from the auditorium.

_There's a calm surrender_

"Angelina?" asked Mac.

_To the rush of day_

"Yes, Mac?" said Angelina.

_When the heat of a rolling wind_

_Can be turned away_

"Would you honor me with another dance?"

_An enchanted moment_

"Of course, Mac"

_And it sees me through_

He took her hand…

_It's enough for this restless warrior _

and led her into a waltz.

_Just to be with you_

_(Chorus)_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

_There's a time for everyone_

_If they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope_

_Moves us all in turn_

_There's a rhyme and reason_

_To the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager_

_Beats in time with yours_

_(Chorus)_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

They slowed down a little.

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

Looked deeply into each others eyes…

_Believe the very best_

and held each other close as the song ended.

Aleuandharry: Oh, (sniffles) wasn't that romantic? Well there's more to come. And I still want an opinion on the new pen names I chose. Don't stop reading! Oh and RR.


	8. The Love And Kid Gloves Are Off

Aleuandharry: I'm getting close to finishing this story. Then I'll go back to my _Harry Potter_ story. Now I'm not asking this time, I'm begging. _Please_ read and review that story. I've only gotten two reviews, both from the same person (and though I really appreciate them) I would appreciate it even more if you guys reviewed it too. Otherwise I might take it down. Again it's called "A New Crush for a Young Wizard" and you can find it if you just click on my pen name. It's the second story. You'll like it, I swear. It's not finished, but if no ones reading it what's the point? Okay here's another chapter(I hate the name I give it).

Mac and Angelina spent the entire weekend together, until Monday afternoon when they went to Foster's together.

"Oh, Mac," said Angelina, "it's finally Valentine's Day! Can you believe how fast that week went by?"

"Yeah," said Mac, "I bet everyone at Foster's is totally love-sick."

They both went up to the door and Frankie answered it.

"Hey guys," said Frankie gloomily.

"Frankie, what's wrong?" asked Angelina.

"Well, you guys aren't gonna believe this…" said Frankie.

"Try us," said Mac.

"See, Bendy was supposed to be cupid this year, but he made some of the most outrageous couples."

"How outrageous?" asked Angelina.

"I fell in love with Wilt."

Mac and Angelina stared at her. Then Mac asked her,

"Did Bloo fall in love too?"

"Everyone did. Except Duchess."

"Of course," said Mac flatly.

"But Frankie," said Angelina, "it still is Valentine's Day. Shouldn't everyone have a Valentine?"

"Yeah?" asked Frankie, "Well then who's your Valentine?"

Angelina and Mac held hands, said in unison,

"We're each other's Valentines," and walked inside. Frankie, confused, shrugged and walked away.

Up the stairs, Bendy was preparing for one final shot.

Mac and Angelina sat at the foot of the stairs and Mac began to sweet-talk.

"Angelina," said Mac, "Ever since I met you, you've been all I've ever thought about. You're my sweetheart, my angel. A flame of passion burns in my soul for you."

"Really, Mac?" said Angelina in a swooning voice.

"Angelina…"-Bendy fired the arrows and ran away-"I love you."

"Oh, Mac," said Angelina, "I love you too."

They both stood up and lent in for a kiss. Their lip almost touched, when Bendy's arrows hit them both.

They stared at each other, broke their holding hands, and started laughing nervously.

Mac cleared his throat and said,

"Um, I'm going to go get some air."

"Okay," said Angelina and Mac walked away.

"H-hey," said Bloo coming down the stairs, "is that my buddy coming through the door?" Then he saw Angelina and said sourly, "Oh, it's you."

"Hello," said Angelina in an equally sour tone. "Who are you?"

"I am Mac's best imaginary friend, Bloo," said Bloo proudly.

"He has others?" asked Angelina.

"What? No. Why?" said Bloo.

"You said you were his best imaginary friend. So he must have others."

"No, no, no. I'm his best friend. He created me."

"Oh," said Angelina. "I'm still confused."

"Look, its simple" but Bloo was cut off when they both heard a scream from outside. They both ran to see where it came from.

Terrence and five of his friends were pounding Mac like a slab of meat.

"Bloo," said Angelina, "we've got to save Mac! Come on!"

They both raced toward the bullies and fought them. And, boy, did they fight. They all sped away after multiple beatings by Angelina and Bloo, leaving Terrence standing alone. He began to tremble and Bloo and Angelina gave him a beating he'd never forget- with punches, biting, blitzing, and kicking. Angelina even gave him a good hard triple kick between the legs, and he limped home crying.

They both high-fived and ran towards Mac.

"Mac, are you okay?" asked Angelina.

"Yeah, you okay, buddy?" asked Bloo.

Mac sat up and said

"Yeah, I'm alright, thanks to you guys. Did you see the way you two pounded those guys! They'll never bother me again!"

"Well…" said Bloo about to brag his head off, but looked to Angelina's solemn face and said,

"Never mind, heh."

Aleuandharry: One or two chapters left. And please check out the story I mentioned, please. Oh and read and review.


	9. Angelina's Confession

Aleuandharry: This is probably the last chapter, but there may be another.

That night, Angelina had packed up her stuff, and was waiting for her ride to the airport. She sighed and frowned because she was going to miss Frankie, Bloo and especially Mac.

Then she heard someone call her name.

"Angelina!"

It was Mac.

"Mac?" Angelina ran toward him.

"What's going on?" asked Mac, noticing the suitcases.

"I have to go home," said Angelina.

"Home?"

Angelina nodded and said, "I live in Spain. I was only here for a visit."

Mac frowned and looked away from her. She turned him back to her with her thumb and index finger.

"Mac, I'll be back in Easter."

"Two months? It's a long time Angelina," said Mac.

"It'll go by real fast," said Angelina. "And Mac, there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Mac.

"Well," began Angelina, "remember when those arrows hit us and we fell in love with each other?"

Mac nodded.

"I don't think it was just the arrow," said Angelina.

Mac was overwhelmed. Was Angelina going to say what he thought she was going to say?

"I think," continued Angelina, "that I really felt that way about you. The arrow helped me show it. And I was wondering…" she paused.

"If I felt the same way?" asked Mac.

Angelina blushed then nodded.

"Well," started Mac, "I…"

Angelina came closer to him and asked anxiously, "Yes?"

"I…"

"Yes?"

Mac gulped, it was now or never.

"Yeah, I did, Angelina."

Angelina smiled warmly. Then Mac said,

"I hope it isn't too late, but I wanted to give you this," and he pulled a blue, heart-shaped card from his pocket. It had glitter, lace, and confetti on it. And it had the words "Happy Valentine's Day" with a halo over the h.

"Oh, Mac!" cried Angelina. "It's beautiful!" And she hugged him while saying, "You even made it my favorite color!"

"Blue's you're favorite color?"

"Yeah. I like all colors except pale pink."

She looked at the card again then said,

"Well, I don't have a card for you,"

Mac looked disappointed, but then Angelina said,

"But there is something I want to give you."

And at that moment a guy in a suit came in.

"You want me to take these suitcases to the van, Ms. Ruiz?"

"Huh?" said Angelina, "Oh, yeah, go ahead."

And he took the suitcases and left.

"What did you want to give me Angel-" said Mac before he was cut off… by Angelina's kiss!

She let go the kiss and whispered in his ear,

"Will that hold until Easter?"

Mac nodded with a dreamily smile on his face. Then Angelina picked up her smallest suit case and said,

"Later, Mac," while waving good-bye.

Mac waved good-bye and whispered, still trance-like,

"See you at Easter."

Angelina got in the car and sat as the bell boy closed the door. On the way to the airport Angelina opened her card and read what Mac wrote inside. It was a poem, written in blue ink.

To my Valentine,

Dear Angelina

I must come clean

You're the most wonderful and beautiful girl

I've ever known or seen

Since I met you, Angelina

My mind's been going astray

And got the nerve to tell you

This Valentine's Day

That my feelings for you are

Feelings of aspiration

That you, to me, will always be

My lifetime inspiration

I will love you

'Till the end of time

Angelina, my angel

My Valentine

Angelina held the card to her chest and leaned into the seat, swooning.

Aleuandharry: I wrote that poem myself. Okay, read review!


	10. Bendy's Punishment

Aleuandharry: I knew I'd need another chapter. This is funny, it's short but you'll like it.

A week later in Mr. Herriman's office…

"To pay for the chaos you both have caused," said Mr. Herriman to Bendy and Berry, "You are both to be punished, severely."

"I wonder what he's gonna do to us," whispered Bendy to Berry.

"You, Ms. Berry are suspended from Foster's until further notice." Berry held her head low. "And as for you, Master Bendy…" Bendy smiled nervously.

A few moments later, Bendy was being led to Duchesses room.

"You are to spend the rest of the month in Duchesses Room," said Mr. Herriman.

"What!" screamed Bendy as he was pushed into the room, during which he fell flat on his face. Then Bloo popped out of no where with the last of the arrows saying,

"And just so it's interesting…" and fired the arrow straight at Bendy.

"Ow!" Bendy cried and looked up to see Duchess.

Duchess stared at him then he said,

"Where have you been all my life?"

**The End**

Aleuandharry: Lol, wasn't that great? Well that's the end of the story. Hope you liked it! Read andreview! And also what do you think of the idea of outtakes for this story?


End file.
